


Wash Over You Like the Sun

by wildflowerriley



Series: Red and Blue [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerriley/pseuds/wildflowerriley
Summary: After several long nights of talking through the hurt, and applying balm to each others wounds between languid, tender kisses, Kara and Lena had set off on their long road to healing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Red and Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Wash Over You Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Part II of the Red & Blue series is here! I've got about 12 more of these types of one shots for the series so let me know if you're enjoying these so far :) 
> 
> Playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59qQhfa1xodm70o8BRb6dw?si=TxxCF2EhQR2UHf_GQm4BIw
> 
> Side note: there's a mention of Mon-El in this fic. While I personally didn't find the ship massively compelling, it felt wrong not to at least acknowledge it.
> 
> Without further ado, have some soft and fluffy Supercorp <3

Rebuilding a trusting relationship isn’t easy. Not after everything Kara and Lena had been through. But if Lena hadn't known this could happen, Kara would probably have died. If Lena hadn’t known Kara was Supergirl, and hadn’t known that in the event of overexertion she could Solar Flare, Kara would probably have died. 

Or that’s what Alex kept grumbling as they made their way to the med-bay to debrief where Kara’s sun bed was prepped. Their mission had gone awry when a building nearly toppled over, almost crushing everyone at the scene, but Kara had managed to stop that from happening before another onslaught of undesirables attacked her, Dreamer and Lena 'in the name of Lex Luthor'. However, upon literally catching the building before it collapsed, Kara had blown out her powers and was left totally helpless as yet another volley of bullets flew their way. Without Lena’s new forcefield prototype, Kara would definitely not be here now to roll her eyes at her sister and squeeze Lena’s hand as she lay down. 

“What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?!” Alex bellowed again. 

“Alex, come on, I’m okay,” Kara sighed, wincing as her ribs ached. She tried to be patient with her sister, but really she just wanted to rest and be done with it. “Lena’s new prototype worked and it saved me.”

“What if it hadn’t?” Alex exclaimed, “No offence, Luthor,” she glanced at Lena who shrugged.

“Some taken.” Her tech never failed. Even her prototypes had an impeccably high success rate.

"Alex, would it be okay if we talk about this later? I feel like my head's about to drop off my shoulders and I really want a nap." Kara struggled and grunted with discomfort, further emphasising her point. Alex eyed her sternly before finally conceding. 

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll make sure we order enough food for two," she nodded towards Lena before exiting the med-bay knowing full well that Kara would be starving when she woke up from her nap, and that Lena wasn’t going anywhere. 

Lena scanned Kara over, worry etched into her features. There had never been a moment throughout the time they had known each other when Lena wasn't worried about Kara. But this time... this time it was different. When she'd seen Kara all but tumble to her knees after safely bringing the building down - her heart in her throat; her vision darkening around the edges as she focused solely on Kara - the blind panic was almost enough to paralyse her. She'd heard a voice yell "Supergirl", protective and fearful, only to realise it had been her own. The rest of the events leading up to Alex's arrival were a blur, but Lena would never forget the violent way her heart had leapt into her throat in that moment. The word inconsolable does not even come close to the state she would have been in if she hadn't been able to save Kara today. After everything they'd been through together; after finally admitting their love, and starting to work through it all, it would have been the cruelest joke of them all if Lena had lost Kara. 

Lena must have looked distressed because she felt Kara squeeze her hand gently.

"Hey," Kara murmured the crinkle between her brows deepening, "what's going on? You're thinking really loud."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Lena whispered.

"I am, thanks to you," Kara closed her eyes, finally starting to relax. 

Lena hummed in response, only half listening. Her mind was running through distressing scenario after distressing scenario thinking about all the times Kara had got herself hurt in the past and Lena hadn't been there in time to prevent it all together. Alex was right. What if they weren't so lucky next time? What if Lena wasn't quick enough? What if-

"What if I hadn't known?" she asks aloud.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks, her eyes still shut.

"What if I hadn't known that could happen? What if I hadn't known you could Solar Flare? What if I hadn't known it was you, Kara?"

"Lena..." Kara finally met Lena’s gaze, trying to sit up.

"It's okay, I'm sorry," Lena pressed against the Super's shoulder softly, insisting she stay prone. "I think I'm just a little shaken still. I can't help thinking about all those times I could've prevented you getting in harms way."

"I understand. I'm so sorry Lena." 

"I know, darling," Lena kissed the back of Kara's cracked and bruised hand.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here."

"Me too, love." 

"I'm not going to stop trying to show you how much I trust you." Kara's voice was tender and gentle, but her words are determined and resolute. 

Lena knew she meant it. Trust may not come easily for her, but Kara, with her stubbornness and unshakeable resolve was making it surprisingly natural.

Besides, Lena knew she wasn't guiltless either. They both had work to do. They'd both made mistakes and they knew it would take time for those scars to fade. But at least now they were doing it together. After several long nights of talking through the hurt, and applying balm to each others wounds between languid, tender kisses, Kara and Lena had set off on their long road to healing. 

That's why, two days later, after lots of potstickers, rest, and cuddles (much to Alex's disgust), Kara and Lena were sat in Kelly's office, ready for their first therapy session together.

"I've got to be honest, guys," Kelly sighed fondly, "I don't usually work with friends."

"I know," Kara grinned sheepishly, "it's just that... well, it's a pretty unique situation, y'know. With the whole Supergirl thing and everything that’s happened this year and all..." she trailed off, realising she was teetering on the edge of an erratic ramble.

 _How is she cute even when she's awkward?_ Lena asked herself as she glanced over at Kara.

"That's one way to put it," Kelly's eyes flitted back and forth between the women in front of her, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It just helps that you know the context already," Lena supplied.

"Totally." Kelly nodded vigorously, "now I'm sure you've both talked through everything at length but I want to make sure you're given the space to express things in an environment where you can get everything out without interruptions or distractions. So I thought we could jump into an exercise?"

Kara and Lena exchanged looks and only after the young Luthor had acquiesced silently, did Kara respond: "sure!"

"Great! So what we're going to do is set up what’s called a Thinking Environment," Kelly explained, "I want you to face each other and one of you is going to ask the other: 'what do you want to think about?' and allow the other person to talk openly without interruptions. Only when they tell you to ask them another question do you then say "is there anything else you want to say, think or feel?". We'll keep going until that person really feels they're done. Then we'll swap, and talk through how it felt for both of you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" Kara, true to form, was excited. And if she were a puppy, her tail would probably be wagging enthusiastically. 

Lena, on the other hand, nodded curtly as her palms pricked with perspiration. 

"So who would like to start?" Kelly asked, looking between the couple.

Lena glanced over at Kara again, toying with her fingers anxiously. Kara reached over and took her hands gently in her own. 

"Do you want me to go first, babe?"

Kara's eyes were gentle and understanding, and Lena would dissect all the feelings she was having later but right now all she could do was nod again.

"Okay, let's get started."

Kara and Lena shifted to face each other properly. Kara was grinning stupidly at Lena and in any other situation she would have teased her. But right now, she was too nervous to form any kind of witty remark. 

"Kara, what would you like to think about today?" she asked finally. 

"I'd love to think about us. And you. And how important you are to me. Because sometimes I think you don’t really hear me when I tell you, and I want to make sure you know I mean it."

Lena glanced at Kelly for some kind of approval she didn’t realise she wanted. The latter nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Okay," Kara exhaled deeply, "I guess, sometimes I think you feel like you don't deserve to be loved and supported and it breaks my heart a little because you deserve those things more than anyone.

You are so incredible Lee. And I know we've talked this all through but I just want to say again that none of what I did to keep my identity from you was because I didn't trust you. I wanted to protect you and keep you safe because... because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.

I know you are always here to fight by my side whenever I need you but it's different... if tried to go after you because of me, it's just different. What if I couldn't protect you or save you in time? I just... it was always just one less risk. But I know now that it was coming from a place of fear for me. It was selfish; and I know you've heard this all before, but I want to say it again. I was selfish. And I'm sorry."

Kara paused, letting out a satisfied sigh. None if this was news to either of them, but there was something about the space Kelly was holding for them, especially after what had happened a few days prior, that gave Kara’s words a new sense of gravity. It was completely magnetising for Lena.

Kara smirked sheepishly before asking, "can you ask me another question?"

Lena smiled minutely, "Is there anything else you would like to say, think or feel?"

"I love you so much, Lena," Kara blurted out, clearly not really needing the prompt and rather just enjoying the formality of it all.

"You inspire me every single day. And I feel so stupidly lucky that I get to have you in my life. One of the best decisions I ever made was becoming your friend, and then falling completely in love with you - that part was inevitable.

How could I not love you? You are _so_ strong, and brave, and beautiful. Your heart is beautiful, your mind, _everything_. I didn't know how romantic love was supposed to feel until I met you.

I thought I loved Mon-El; he meant so much to me and I cared about him deeply, but... even when we were together it never compared to how I felt - _feel_ when I'm with you. You make me feel like I can do absolutely anything. You inspire me every single day and I can't believe I get to wake up every morning and choose you, over and over again."

Any doubt that Lena may have had about Kara's love for her evaporated then and there. Up until that moment Lena had been waiting to wake up from this perfect dream, of being in love with Kara. Or that Hope would announce the end of the VR simulation she’d been indulging in, but no. Suddenly it all felt more real than it ever had before. Lena didn’t feel as though she had to sit on edge, poised and ready for her world to fall apart and for Kara to leave. Instead she felt… held. Stable. Safe.

For the first time since they had finally laid themselves bare for each other, Lena let Kara’s words soak into her like sunshine.

"Would you like Lena to ask you one more time, Kara?" Kelly asked tentatively.

"Um... yes please." Kara nodded eagerly.

"Is there anything else you would like to say, think or feel?"

"Yes," Kara's blue eyes sparkled with a light that Lena knew could only mean she was feeling playful. "Will you go on a date with me? A proper date where I'll bring you flowers and wear my "going out button-down shirt" just because it's extra special and I want to be romantic and, and I'll bring flowers that will look perfect on your coffee table and you can choose the restaurant.

A proper date. One where we fight over the cheque, and we can hold hands as I walk you home and you'll tell me I'm a doofus because I'll sing something corny while we walk and I'll kiss you goodnight outside your door and we'll leave it there because we don't want to ruin the fairytale of it all."

A beat went by as a faint blush crept up Lena's neck and into her cheeks. Kara had to resist the urge to reach across the space between them and cradle her jaw in her hands before asking her one more time.

"I want to take you on a real date... please?"

Lena laughed as she let out a surprised hiccup through the happy tears suddenly glistening in her lush green eyes. "I hate you."

"So... yes?" Kara gave Lena her signature puppy look and took her delicate hands in her own.

"Yes." 

It was definitely safe to say that the rest of therapy went well. Kara and Lena's journey to healing was far from over, but let it never be said that Lena ever doubted in the powers of therapy again after that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> As always, I'd love to know your thoughts. 
> 
> Please be kind to yourselves and each other. I know it's a difficult time right now. To all my trans siblings, ESPECIALLY black and "POC" trans siblings, my heart is with you <3 
> 
> My asks are always open on tumblr @ wildflowerriley.
> 
> Big love and stay safe,
> 
> Riles x


End file.
